Doutes d'une nuit
by Lilitsune
Summary: Jordan est assené de doutes concernant sa double identité de faux extraterrestre et décide (d'essayer) de se confier. (je ne sais vraiment pas comment qualifier ce OS)


Jordan était de ceux qui paraissent joyeux en toute circonstances. Pourtant, lui aussi avait des doutes, des insécurités.

Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé quel était le but de toute cette mascarade, à quoi cela les mèneraient-ils, et s'ils avaient vraiment bien fait d'obéir à leur père.

Seulement, il semblait être le seul à se poser ce genre de questions. Bryce et Claude se disputaient sans cesse entre eux pour savoir lequel d'entre eux était le meilleur. Dave ne lui parlait plus. Et Xavier... était tout bonnement impossible à approcher.

Peut-être était parce qu'il était faible ? Après tout, il n'était que le capitaine d'une équipe de Seconde Division, la plus faible équipe d'entre tous. Peut-être ne méritait-il pas de côtoyer tout ce beau monde. Même Dave, ou Dvalin serait plus juste, était bien au dessus de son niveau.

Jordan était à la traîne. Il ne pouvait se confier à personne. Personne n'était là pour l'aider à se confier, le rassurer, lui apporter des réponses. Il se voyait mal faire part de ses doutes à son équipe, qui ne le voyait qu'au travers du rôle qui lui avait été attribué. Janus, le méchant extraterrestres, ne manquait pas de confiance en lui, mais Jordan en manquait cruellement, comme si Janus avait tout pris. Il détestait Janus, il le détestait tellement, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui.

Janus lui faisait peur, aussi. À force de devoir être lui, de devoir jouer ce rôle, sa vraie personnalité ne finirait-elle pas par disparaître ? Si Janus et Jordan devaient un jour s'affronter, Jordan craignait le résultat. Il craignait que Janus gagne et prenne le pouvoir.

Après tout, Janus se montrait bien trop souvent, et Jordan bien trop peu. Le seul endroit où il pouvait agir en tant que Jordan désormais était sa chambre. Lorsqu'il était seul.

Il devait attendre d'être seul pour être Jordan, alors même que Jordan n'avait besoin que de la présence rassurante de ses amis. S'ils existaient encore. Et s'il était le dernier à lutter ? Si tous ses amis avaient déjà perdu contre leur rôle d'extraterrestre ? Il serait seul pour toujours. Et ce "toujours" aurait une fin. Il ne pourrait pas lutter indéfiniment. Il finirait par lâcher prise, à un moment ou un autre. Et ça lui faisait peur.

Ces pensées ne le quittaient pas lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre. Alors, il pleurait, encore et encore. C'était presque un soulagement. La tristesse et la peur ne faisaient pas parti des émotions que ressentait Janus, ces émotions-là n'appartenait qu'à Jordan.

Mais en ne ressentant que ça, il allait perdre. Janus se nourrissait de ses sentiments négatifs. Et lorsqu'il les aura englouti, il ne restera plus rien de Jordan.

Son cœur se serrait encore un peu plus chaque jour, lorsqu'il en venait à croiser ses anciens amis dans les couloirs. Ces petits regards dédaigneux, qui se voulaient supérieurs, quand il venait déjà à avoir l'honneur de pouvoir croiser leurs yeux. Ça lui donnait envie de mourir, surtout lorsqu'il se rendait compte que Janus devait arborer ce même air suffisant.

Il devait faire quelque chose, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Avant que Jordan ne soit complètement effacé. Il était là, dans ce corps, bien avant Janus, et il refusait de lui céder la place. Quelqu'un était de trop dans ce corps, et ce n'était définitivement pas Jordan.

Un soir, alors que l'heure du couvre-feu était dépassait depuis longtemps, Jordan sécha ses larmes et décida d'agir, de prendre les choses en main.

D'un pas tremblant mais décidé, il sortit de sa chambre, et traversa les couloirs de l'Académie Alius jusqu'à se trouver devant la porte de Xavier Foster. Il respira un bon coup, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, sa main se figea sur la poignée.

Et si Xavier n'était plus ? Si le seul occupant qui restait dans le corps du rouquin était Xéné, l'extraterrestre imbu de lui-même ? Que ferait-il ? Si son meilleur ami avait disparu, vers qui irait-il se tourner ? Qui l'empêcherait de s'écrouler ?

Il avait tenté de balayer ses doutes, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour, il ne pouvait plus, plus maintenant. S'il n'entrait pas dans cette chambre tout de suite, il ne le ferait tout simplement jamais.

Jordan ferma les yeux, essaya de rester calme, de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Mais tous ses membres restaient figés. Il n'arrivait plus à faire un pas. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre doigt. Ouvrir cette fichue porte était au dessus de ses forces.

Parce qu'il savait que si Xavier ne se trouvait plus dans cette chambre, Jordan n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de retourner dans la sienne, et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

Il resta debout devant la porte plusieurs minutes, sans réussir à faire le moindre geste. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester devant cette porte jusqu'au petit matin. Il devait parler à Xavier.

Et s'il ne pouvait aller jusqu'au rouquin, eh bien, le rouquin viendra jusqu'à Jordan.

Inspirant profondément, il cria le nom de son ami, debout, seul, devant la porte de sa chambre. Il devait avoir réveillé tout le couloir de Genesis, mais tant pis. Il devait passer pour un fou, mais tant pis.

Mieux valait être fou que mort.

Presque immédiatement, la porte qu'il n'avait pas pu ouvrir finit par dévoiler un certain rouquin, qui venait visiblement d'être réveillé par le cri de son ami. Et ce ne fut pas la seule porte à s'ouvrir, toutes celles du couloir s'ouvrirent à la volée, laissant passer des têtes encore endormies, énervées, et dépassées par la situation.

« Janus ? » fit le capitaine de Genesis.

« Jordan. » corrigea immédiatement son interlocuteur.

Puis s'apercevant du rassemblement qu'avait créer le visiteur nocturne, le rouqin l'attrapa par le bras, et l'entraîna dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il ne savait pas ce que le capitaine de la Tempête des Gémeaux lui voulait, mais pour qu'il vienne le voir en plein milieu de la nuit, ça devait être d'une importance capitale.

« Xavier, c'est bien toi ? » demanda prudemment Jordan.

« Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? » questionna le rouquin à son tour, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

« Je veux que ce soit Xavier. Pas Xéné. »

Xavier fut surpris par le ton sérieux de Jordan. Il avait un peu de mal à tout comprendre, il venait juste d'être réveillé par son prénom hurlé juste devant sa porte après tout, mais d'après le peu que son cerveau parvenait à assimiler, Jordan souhaitait parler d'humainsà humains, en mettant leur rôle d'extraterrestres de côté, juste un instant.

« C'est Xavier. » confirma finalement le rouquin.

Jordan soupira de soulagement. Xavier était toujours là. Il n'était pas seul.

« Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? » demanda Xavier devant le mutisme de son ami.

L'adolescent aux cheveux verts hocha énergétiquement la tête, et le capitaine de Genesis l'encouragea à prendre la parole. Alors Jordan parla. Il lui raconta ses doutes, ses craintes, ses peurs. Il lui décrit son soulagement en le voyant, en voyant Xavier, le vrai Xavier, le Xavier qu'il connaissait, celui qui avait toujours été là pour lui lorsqu'ils étaient plus petits, son meilleur ami.

« Là, c'est fini, je suis là, tout va bien » le rassura Xavier, et Jordan se rendit finalement compte qu'il était en train de pleurer dans les bras du rouquin.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Xavier voulut se lever pour récupérer la boîte de mouchoirs posée sur son bureau, mais l'étreinte de Jordan autour de son corps se resserra, et le rouquin fut forcé d'abandonner. De toute évidence, le plus jeune n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher.

Xavier soupira, puis passa une main dans les cheveux de Jordan en souriant. Son ami l'apaisait. Non, il ne faisait pas que ça. Se retrouver, juste eux deux, ça lui avait manqué. Jordan lui avait manqué.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, claquant contre le mur, et les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée, confus et surpris. À croire qu'on entrait dans cette chambre comme dans un moulin.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poser la moindre question que déjà, les intrus se jetaient sur eux, et plus précisément sur Jordan, qui s'écroula au sol en recevant l'attaque de plein fouet. Ce dernier se releva difficilement, et la surprise se lu sur son visage lorsqu'il découvrit l'identité de ses agresseurs. L'équipe de la Tempête des Gémeaux était au complet, mais on pouvait également voir quelques membres des autres équipes qui se tenaient en retrait, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« J'ai crié si fort que ça tout à l'heure ? » s'étonna Jordan.

« Non, ils te suivaient déjà tout à l'heure dans les couloirs. » expliqua Bryce, près de l'entrée, en désignant les membres de la Tempête des Gémeaux.

Jordan écarquilla les yeux. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait été suivi, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, tellement il avait été absorbé dans ses pensées.

« Franchement, ils étaient vraiment pas discrets. Un troupeau d'éléphants en puissance. Avec Bryce, on a cru que l'Académie se faisait attaquer. » ajouta Claude, un brin moqueur.

Jordan ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors que Bryce donnait un coup de coude réprimandeur au garçon à la chevelure de flammes.

« Et on peut savoir ce que tu faisais avec Bryce ? » s'enquit innocemment Xavier, avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » demanda Claude sur le même ton tandis que Bryce jetait à lui et à Xavier des regards aussi noirs que la nuit elle-même.

« Oui » affirma Xavier, alors que Jordan répondait « Non » au même moment.

Claude sourit, et instinctivement Jordan protégea ses oreilles en les recouvrant de ses mains. Il tenait à son innocence.

« La même chose que tu aurais fait avec Jordan si personne n'était venu vous interrompre ~ » répondit Claude avec un sourire, tandis que l'aura qui se dégageait autour de Bryce devenait de plus en plus sombre et meurtrière et que plusieurs personnes s'éloignaient de lui au cas où il ne décide de passer ses nerfs sur l'un d'entre eux.

L'albinos aimerait bien dire que ce que sous-entendu est faux et que la Tulipe ne s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre que pour discuter de la formation de Chaos, mais le projet Néo-Genesis devant rester secret, par conséquent il était bien obligé de se taire.

« Claude. » commença Bryce d'une voix menaçante, et l'interpellé eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'albinos l'attrapa par le col et l'entraîna hors de la chambre, bien décidé à lui faire regretter d'avoir dit une bêtise pareille.

Jordan adressa un regard lourd de reproche à Xavier, qu'il considérait comme en partie responsable du futur meurtre de Claude par Bryce.

« Capitaine, t'es tout rouge. » fit remarquer Dylan Bluemoon, qui se trouvait non loin de Jordan.

« C'est ce qu'a dit Claude qui te met dans cet état ? » se moqua Xavier gentiment, alors que Jordan tentait de cacher les rougeurs de ses joues en enfonçant sa tête sous un oreiller.

L'adolescent aux cheveux vert ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Même si ce n'était que pour un soir, ça lui avait redonné confiance. En cas de doute, tout le monde était là pour le soutenir. Il avait été idiot de penser qu'il était seul, les autres devaient probablement ressentir ça également, mais eux ne s'étaient pas laissé abattre.

Tandis que les autres riaient à gorge déployée, le capitaine de la Tempête des Gémeaux releva la tête de son coussin et les fixait.

« On peut... remettre ça ? » demanda Jordan « Se retrouver le soir, et parler comme ça ? Juste en tant qu'amis et anciens pensionnaires de l'Ecole du Soleil ? »

Sa demande fut accueillie par de grands sourires et Jordan sentit son cœur se réchauffer dans sa poitrine.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble pendant un long moment, avant que le sommeil ne les rattrape et que chacun ne regagne sa chambre. Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux dans la chambre, Jordan bailla, et Xavier lui conseilla de retourner dans sa chambre.

« Bonne nuit Xavier. » bailla Jordan alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

« Bonne nuit Jordan. » répondit Xavier en lui souriant.

Jordan lui renvoya son sourire et ferma la porte de la chambre de Xavier derrière lui avant de rejoindre la sienne en sifflotant joyeusement, tous ses doutes envolés.


End file.
